The Safeword is 'Cinnamon'
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Mistress CJ is back and works to push Josh's limits in a hotel room (AU, obviously)


"Hey, Toby? It's me. Yeah I'm stuck in BF Nowhere and I'm just gonna hunker down here tonight. I just wanted to let you know. Yeah, I got caught in the storm. Yeah. Yeah, okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Josh hung up and dialed CJ's number to relay the same message.

"Hey CJ. Yeah, I'm staying the night. No, I'm not really feeling dinner tonight. I got caught in a storm and I'm soaking wet. Yeah. My clothes are clinging to me right now and I'm gonna strip down, hang 'em up to dry, and call it a night. Oh ha ha. Keep it in your pants woman! I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up and laughed.

An hour later the hotel's dry cleaner knocked on his door to drop off his dry and newly pressed clothes. "I guess I could go home tonight," he thought to himself. "Nah, I'm already here and the game's on. Might as well catch up on some sleep." He thanked the bell hop and put on his clothes. He'd always had a thing about putting on freshly pressed clothes. There was something about the way the crisp cotton felt against his skin that made him happy.

There was another knock on the door. Josh looked up and thought, "who is that?"

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Room service," came a semi-familiar voice. Josh got up and answered the door. "Hey, I didn't order any…"

CJ barreled into the room and threw herself into him. Her bag hit the floor with a thud. Josh noticed it wasn't the normal purse she'd carried around with her, this was bigger and seemingly heavier. Before he could ask her about it, she'd pushed him against the wall and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She pressed her body into his and wrapped one of her long legs around his.

"Hi," she said, briefly pulling back before getting back to her kissing and licking and gyrating.

Josh put his hands around her hips and rested them on her ass. CJ moved her hand down between them and grabbed his cock. She grinned as she moved her head from leaning to the right, to the left.

"What happened to you? What… Where is this coming from?" Josh asked breathlessly.

"When you called, I imagined you all wet and vulnerable at a payphone in the middle of nowhere and for some reason I started thinking of how much fun it'd be to dry you off and then suck you off and one thing led to another… And I wasn't too far away from you." She kissed him then pulled back. "Besides, do you seriously want to debate what's gotten into my panties when you can get into them?" CJ raised an eyebrow and went in for a kiss. "Oh, that's right… I'm not wearing any," she murmured against his lips, so close each syllable brushed against him.

His cock twitched in response.

She licked his bottom lip before latching on and tugging on it, leading him towards the bathroom.

Josh followed, breathlessly. His fingers began to fumble for his newly pressed cotton shirt but CJ stopped him. "No. I want to see what you looked like all wet."

"Come on CJ. You can't be serious."

"Please?" She pouted.

Josh's jaw hit the floor. He was actually considering stepping into the shower fully clothed for this extraordinarily horny woman. "Can I at least take my shoes off?" He asked.

She playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed his crotch. "If you insist."

He kicked off one shoe and then the other and started on his socks.

"I'm growing impatient Joshua. You've seen me wet, now I wanna see you wet!" She whined with a big grin. She leaned over the tub and turned on the shower. "All ready," she said gesturing towards the torrent of hot water.

He sighed and stepped into the shower. The hot water drenched his hair and the one time he'd chosen not to wear an undershirt was working in CJ's favor. She could see his chest hair through the white cotton and she bit her lower lip before reaching out and twisting one of his nipples. They both hardened in response.

Josh was already almost soaked but the water hadn't washed the perplexed look off his face.

CJ, too, kicked off her shoes then climbed in next to him and grabbed his hands, placing them firmly on her ass and urging him to squeeze.

"I didn't think it was fair that you were the only one who was wet," she said before kissing him deeply. Her tongue explored his mouth as one hand ran through his hair.

Her other hand playfully twisted his other nipple and began to snake down to his lap. Josh smiled and moaned quietly as he realized where her other hand was headed.

She tugged his hair as her hand found its destination, eliciting another moan from him, only not nearly as quiet this time.

CJ stroked him through his pants, getting him harder. She pulled his head away from their kiss and began pushing him to his knees. "Eat," she commanded.

Josh grinned and complied, quietly wondering if Mistress Claudia was about to make another appearance. He looked up at her with submission in his heart. "Through your pants, or…?"

CJ smiled. "You think you get a taste right off the bat Joshua? It sounds like you might need to be taught yet another lesson."

Josh smiled, "Yes Mistress. I just didn't…"

"Less talking more pleasuring," she interrupted.

He buried his face into where her mound was and could smell her arousal through her clothes. He pushed back into her, grabbing her hips as he started nibbling and sucking.

"Mmm. Awfully eager this evening, aren't we?" She looked up at the ceiling and rested her head on the cold tile. "Take them off," she panted.

"Both…" Josh began. He caught himself before finishing the statement, remembering that she was sans panties.

CJ looked down at him with a raised eyebrow ready to reprimand him for not paying attention but found it wasn't necessary as he seemed to catch himself. He undid the button on her jeans with his fingers but leaned in and took down her zipper with his mouth. His hands were on her hips and he began to tug them down. Jeans are a lot harder to get off when they're wet, he thought.

"Oh Joshua. Bonus points for creativity," she cooed.

He got her pants to her knees but couldn't hold out any longer. He buried his face in her slick, wet pussy.

CJ grabbed his hair and tugged him back, "I said off."

Josh nodded once and proceeded to take them all the way down. She raised one leg and then the other to help him remove the barrier. With one swift move, he threw her soaked jeans to the bathroom floor and guided her leg over his shoulder, positioning her in front of his greedy mouth. He wasted no time in devouring her.

He moaned into her when he got his first taste of her.

CJ giggled in appreciation. She re-placed a hand on his head, this time for balance as she started grinding into his face.

"I've missed you Joshua."

"Mahve missst yew twoo" he mumbled into her. The vibrations pushed her closer to her first orgasm than she'd first realized. She could barely chuckle before Josh slipped two fingers into her. CJ gasped and pushed further into him.

"This is my happy place," he thought. He fucked her hard and fast with his fingers as he sucked on her clit.

CJ bucked forward, "gob, pwees cum for me," he hummed into her pussy. And almost on cue, she did. She tugged his hair a bit too hard but Josh barely noticed. He loved making her cum even if he was in soaking wet clothing and painfully hard.

She let out one last deep guttural moan and started to relax. Josh moved quickly without asking for permission, continuing to suck hard and sliding his fingers out of her moving them back towards her tight pucker.

CJ's eyes opened wide as she realized what he was doing but instead of stopping him, she let him continue, waiting to see just how far he was going to take his new found initiative.

He moaned and pulled back to flick her clit. Josh looked up at her with the unasked question in his eyes. As he slid in the first finger the question turned into a gleam of excitement.

CJ sighed in contentment. It'd been a long time since anyone had played with her ass and she'd forgotten just how much she enjoyed it. She patted Josh's head and pulled him up to face her. "You took a very big risk there, Joshua."

Josh swallowed hard, "Yes Mistress."

She grabbed ahold of his tie and pulled him close into her. "You're a very lucky boy right now, do you know that?"

He nodded, and grinned. His dimples making an appearance, turning her on even more than she'd willingly admit.

"Lucky for you I enjoy ass play. Do you?"

He nodded greedily and gave her a big smile.

"Good." She smiled and kissed the grin off of his face. CJ reached down and turned off the water. "Towel?"

Josh grabbed one and unfolded it in front of her, holding it out to wrap around her. CJ took it from his hands and began to dry him off. He was clearly confused. "CJ, I thought I was…"

"Shh," she said, continuing to dry him off. She wrapped the towel around his back and pulled him into her. "Take off your pants," she whispered into his lips.

He lurched forward and she took the opportunity to kiss him, taking his pants down as quickly as he could. CJ let go of the towel and wrapped her arms around him.

Josh, however, caught it before it fell very far and used the remaining fabric to wrap around her, pulling them in dangerously close to one another.

CJ moved her hips so that his erection was pressed into her mound. She started rocking her hips up and down against him and very clearly felt that first pearl of wetness being spread on their stomachs.

She pulled back, breaking their kiss, tilting her head back. Josh took this as an invitation to suck on her sweet spot just below her earlobe. CJ groaned as she kept rocking her hips. "Do you want to be inside me Joshua?"

"Mmhmmm," he mumbled into her neck. His five o'clock shadow grazed against her smooth skin and the mixture of pleasure and discomfort pushed CJ to fuck him harder.

Josh reached down to slide himself into her.

Her eyes flew open again. "Oh no, Joshua. You're being awfully presumptive this evening. And I've let it slide. But, unfortunately for you, that was not an invitation." Josh pulled back and looked at her. His heart sank. He'd pushed his luck too far.

"That's not a happy face," CJ frowned. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Meet me on the bed… on all fours."

"Wait, me or…"

"You, Joshua."

Josh felt himself tense up as he processed this latest statement.

Again, he swallowed hard and stared at CJ. She smiled at him and climbed out of the shower. Once on the towel on the tile floor, she took off her shirt and with one hand reached back to unhook her bra. It fell to the floor. "You should probably get in there before me…" she said.

He nodded and headed towards the bedroom.

He pulled back the duvet and let it fall to the floor then climbed up and positioned himself as told, facing the bathroom door. "This is fucking crazy," he thought to himself.

CJ walked in, "very good Joshua." She walked to the other side of the bed and climbed up behind him. He turned to look at her.

"What…?"

"You ask too many questions," she whispered positioning herself behind him. She pressed her wet pussy into his ass and grabbed his hips then draped her body over his. She put her mouth as close to one of his ears as she could and with a breathy voice, whispered, "the safeword is cinnamon. Okay?"

"Cinnamon?"

"Yes. Are you okay with that?"

"CJ, I mean, we haven't actually used one before."

"I know, mi amour, but I'm only going to push your boundaries a bit, sort of what we talked about last time. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She folded herself over him and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him tight, "you trust me, right?"

Josh breathed deep recalling their conversation and what ideas had been thrown out there (and how anything she did with him, he was more than welcome to do with her) and considering what he might be about to get himself into. "Cinnamon." He repeated to himself. He sighed deeply, then shakily stated, "yes Mistress."

CJ smiled and gave him a big squeeze then cooed, "good boy." She kissed his back and her way to straightening up, but letting her nipples graze his back.

She sat up and backed up just a bit to get some leverage. "Spread your legs a little further."

Josh's eyes got huge but he complied.

"It's only so I have a height advantage," she said leaning over him and grabbing a nipple to twist.

His cock started to stiffen a bit as he nodded.

CJ moved back again and rubbed her hands on his firm ass. She smacked him once then rubbed the newly red spot. She reached between his legs and grabbed ahold of his semi stiff cock. "No, no, no. We can do better than that."

Knowing she was pushing his boundaries, instead of ordering him to stroke himself in front of her, she decided to reward him a little. She flopped on her back and slid between his thighs and took him into her mouth, just like she knew he loved.

CJ bobbed her head and kneaded his balls, tugging gently. She paused to let her tongue swirl around his head and moaned on when he started to get harder. She grasped him at the base and started stroking him, "I love your cock Josh. I love how thick it gets and how your head feels when you tease my cunt."

Josh jolted forward. He'd never actually heard anyone use that word before in a non-derogatory sense. It was extremely exciting to hear it come from her mouth. He'd definitely ask her about the use of that later. But right now he began to relax in her very capable hands.

"Fuck my hand," she said. Josh began to thrust forward. And as an added bonus, CJ sucked the head each time it came near her mouth.

It didn't take much longer before Josh was nice and hard again. "Stop," she said gently but firmly.

CJ got up on her knees and walked around the bed bringing him face to face with her pussy.

She grabbed his face and tilted it up to hers, "now stay hard for me. Okay?"

Josh nodded.

She kissed him then ordered, "turn around."

Josh did as he was told and repositioned himself in front of her.

"Do you remember how I asked if you liked ass play?" CJ reminded him.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good." She spanked him twice, once on each side, then ran her tongue up one side and down the other. CJ latched on to one side and began working on a hickey while using her other hand to alternate between spanking and kneading him.

Josh had to admit, this 'pushing the boundaries' thing wasn't as bad as he'd built it up to be. In fact, he rather enjoyed the mixing of sensations. He responded with chills but tried to harness in the sensation.

CJ smiled and nipped at the spot she'd been sucking on.

"What's our safeword again?" She asked.

"Cinnamon," Josh responded.

"Good." CJ walked over to her bag, rifled around a bit then came back. Josh heard a click then felt some cold liquid on his ass. She slowly slid her finger into his virgin ass.

Josh lurched forward unsure of this new sensation. Her other hand found its way to his cock and she began pumping both hands at the same slow pace.

She leaned forward and squeezed some more AstroGlide on her fingers and began to slide in another finger. "Are you okay? Is this…?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

He nodded and panted, "yes."

CJ decided to let the breach of him not calling her 'Mistress" with that last statement slide. She knew this is new to him and since he seemed to be enjoying himself, she figured she'll just reinforce it next time.

"Mmm. Good boy."

She continued her pace and took note that his breathing intensified and his balls grew tighter. She nipped at his cheek once more.

"You're not going to cum without me fucking you first, are you Mr. Lyman?"

Josh snapped to when he heard him being addressed.

"I'm sorry, Mistress?"

CJ let out a deep throaty laugh. "I asked if you were planning on cumming in me or if you were about to shoot your hot, sticky load right here all over these sheets."

Josh stopped pushing back on to her fingers, "Oh god. Please fuck me Mistress."

CJ withdrew both hands, spanked him once more, then said "good. On your back."

He spun around on his back and eagerly waited to be mounted.

She climbed on top and positioned herself above his cock. His hands began to move to her hips but CJ seized them and pinned his arms above his head. She slid her wet slit over him and moved one hand down to grasp him, to slide him into her.

Her face contorted as she began to relax around his girth. Josh panted, knowing his thickness was putting that look on her face.

CJ joined her other hand as she started to ride him. Slowly at first but then harder and faster as she felt him throb within her.

Her tits bounced over his face. She threw her head back to concentrate on the feeling, begging for another orgasm.

Josh watched her face and stuck out his tongue, licking her nipples with each pass by. He met her pace with his thrusts.

"Please cum for me Mistress." He mocked struggling to pull his arms free from her grasp, knowing full well he could overpower her at any time. CJ let go and fell over on to his chest, pressing her hard nipples into him.

Josh's hands went straight to her hips. She gripped the sheets on either side of his head as one hand slipped between them, coming to rest on her swollen clit. He didn't have to move much since she was doing a fairly decent job riding him.

He looked up at her, relishing the look on her face, and knowing full well that if this kept up, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Although he'd noticed, when it came to CJ his stamina and self-control had become much more finely attuned.

"Oh! Josh?" CJ was right there and he knew how to push her over the edge. He leaned up and bit down on one of her nipples.

"FUCK" she growled, her second climax washing over her body. She panted into his ear then latched on, swirling her tongue around it.

Josh didn't lose focus. It'd be torture but he'd do his damnedest to hold out for number three if that's what she wanted. After all, she had come all this way just to be with him.

"Puppies. Baseball." Josh shut his eyes very tightly and started trying to think of things that'd help him hold on that much longer. "Who won Superbowl III? Sam… Sam's lips… CJ's lips. CJs lips on my cock… Fuck! That's not helping. Uhh…"

But before he could think of something else, CJ stilled on top of him and barely whispered into his ear, "cum for me."

And he did. He exploded hard. He moved his hand to get a solid grip on her hips and he pushed deep into her hips, his fingers digging deep into her flesh.

She could feel him throb inside her and she clenched her muscles to make it that much tighter for him. She held on tight to his shoulders when his hips bucked forward and kissed him deep and hard.

He finally collapsed into the bed, still inside her, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Fuck," he groaned. "I'm seeing stars." He tried to blink them away and refocus.

CJ lay on top of him, seemingly motionless, for several minutes before slowly propping herself up on her elbows. She moved one hand to his cheek and one to his hair and she stroked it gently.

"See?" She asked before kissing him lightly on the lips. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" She flexed her PC muscles once more, just to get him to twitch.

He did.

Josh grinned and kissed her back before wrapping his arms around her. "No. We should definitely talk about what else to explore," he said with a grin.

"Oh I am so glad you asked that…" CJ said with a devilish grin. "Maybe later, if you're up for it, we can explore my bag of tricks."

"I meant to ask about that…" Josh started before his face dropped. "OH…"

"Wait. You always travel with toys? Or were you just looking for an opportunity to top me?"

CJ laughed. "No. And do you know of a better way of getting through a 15 hour flight from god knows where?"

Josh snickered, "wow. Now I get why you're all smiles when we hit turbulence…"


End file.
